


Got A Little Drunk Last Night

by jedi_witch



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, DameRey, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Song inspired story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, got a little drunk, loose lips sink ships, no chapters, post battle of exegol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_witch/pseuds/jedi_witch
Summary: First time Poe, Finn, Rey and others have stopped after the Battle of Exegol and the Galaxy was one! A night of drinking with friends come down to 2 friends drinking and talking together. Confessions will be had and where will they lead?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 22
Collections: Earworms 2020





	Got A Little Drunk Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my third story. As with another story of mine I got the inspiration from a song, who knows this seems to be how I will end up getting a lot of my ideas that I might just start a collection of them. Enjoy. Comments, kudos and ideas welcome!

**_ The morning _ **

Poe woke up with a pounding head, a mouth drier than a Jakku desert, and a numb arm. He knew the why and how of the pounding head and dry mouth, a few too many Corellian whiskey shots, a few of Akavian liqueur, and he couldn’t remember what else. The numb arm needed explaining. Turning his head to the right to see why his arm was dead he was met with a face framed by dark brown hair, freckles scattered across the nose and blissfully closed eyes.

Rey.

Swallowing hard he realized that things just got a lot more complicated than he could ever anticipate. Trying not to borrow trouble before there was any to be had he tried to remember what happened last night. Rey began to wake and smiled up at him, realizing that she was on his arm she slipped off it a little closer to the wall behind her. “Morning. Did you sleep well?” She asked softly.

“I did, I guess. I was trying to remember a few things about last night. But it seems I got a little drunk last night, could you help me out with the gaps?”

Rey giggled softly at that, oh yeah, they had both gotten a little drunk last night. “Sure, want me to start at the beginning or where?”

“Beginning is fine.” Poe replied, a touch more nervous about what he was going to be clued into.

**_ The Night Before _ **

Poe, Finn, Rey, Kare, Rose, Zorii and Jessika were sitting down and enjoying the first real post war night off. Drinking to memories, victory, friends and loved ones lost. As the night wore on Zorii, Jessika and Kare fell off leaving Finn, Rey, Poe and Rose together.

Sitting together around the lantern giving off light in a small section of the hanger area, there was a moment of quiet in the drinking and revelry. Rey was the first to break the silence after passing the bottle of Corellian whiskey they were all sharing. “So what are plans now? Jannah is off with Lando looking into seeing if they can find out about the identities and families of the conscripted stormtroopers. I made peace and put the sabers to rest, Ben is gone, I don’t know where I go from here. But I definitely know it won’t be back to Jakku.”

This earned a round of chuckles from everyone as they have all heard of Finn’s demands to know why he needed to go back to Jakku upon most first meetings. “I’m not sure, I think that possibly I would like to work with the rebuilding of the government.” Rose supplied.

“I want to work with Jannah on getting as many identities and as much identification for the ex-stormtroopers like myself.” Finn supplied.

Poe sat quiet just thinking. With Leia’s passing he had been thrust into the position of General and was unsure of how to go on after the war. All he had ever been was a pilot and soldier.

“Zorii said something about continuing on to the colonies like she had planned, I have all of the old Jedi texts but I’m not certain those are a full guide for restarting the order. No attachments, life of secrecy and nothing for yourself. From what I have learned part of that is why Vader became who he was in the first place. So if I do rebuild anything it won’t be off that guide.” Rey supplied.

“What about you Poe, are you going to join Zorii? From what she has told us you and she had quite a thing once upon a time.” Rose added.

Poe scrubbed his face with a palm, unsure of just what Zorii had been spilling. Bad enough she had told Finn and Rey about his Spice Runner past. Then again it didn’t surprise him, they all had a past all of them sitting here. The only semi-innocent one was Rose and even he had questions about her.

“I’m not sure Rose, I haven’t quite got that decided, it only started settling down here the past few days with people heading back to their worlds and such.” Poe supplied. He truly wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but it wouldn’t be with Zorii. She had turned him down flat when he asked to kiss her and then again after the battle of Exegol. He picked up his pride and went on, obviously that space lane was no longer open to him.

Truth be told he was distracting himself from the matters at hand. Poe had been like Finn during the battle, while flying he felt something that was usually a bright spot, warm and comforting in the Force grow cold. The warm comfort he had come to understand and know the last few years, time that he had known Rey he finally put together late one night while she was gone to Tatooine. The warm spot he had become accustom to had dimmed, it was still there but he had finally made the connection.

The next day he had cornered Finn and gotten to the bottom of it, knowing Rey had talked with Finn before she left, he got the full story from Finn. Everything from the battle, the Jedi of the past speaking to Rey finally (he knew that had frustrated her), her defeat of Palpatine, her dying and then the one redeeming act Ben Solo ever did giving his life for hers. He remembered how cold that spot in his mind had been if only for a short time, a chill ran through him still when he thought of it now.

The display like a peacock for Zorii had only been a chance to see if there was anything left there. Obviously, the answer had been a no. Initially it had hurt his pride, but then he got swamped with Resistance responsibilities that it didn’t matter. Zorii was no longer the one he wanted.

A little later when the group went from four to two with Rose ushering Finn back off towards his bunk, Rey and Poe decided to move from the around the lantern in the hanger area to his quarters since they were semi private and neither were tired yet.

Stumbling their way in the door, they both sat down on the floor leaning against Poe’s bed, Corellian whiskey forgotten instead replaced by a flowery Akavian liqueur in small flask. It was getting midnight and the jungle forest was beginning the evening rain cycle. Just sitting in the silence and enjoying each other’s company listening to the rain Poe was surprised when Rey dipped her head to his shoulder.

Poe tilted his head over to rest on hers, taking another sip from the flask and handing it back to her. The pleasant buzz he had going on making him a little bolder than he usually would be. Rey made him nervous with the desires she brought into his mind. Hope, a want for normalcy, maybe even a home on Yavin IV, somewhere close to his families Force Tree.

Deciding it was worth a shot he broke the silence. “Say Starshine, you ever want to talk about what happened on Exegol I’m here. It can help to talk about things. I find it helpful, and it eases my mind….” Poe trailed off realizing he was babbling.

“Thanks Poe, I am sure you talked to Finn though. The only thing that I haven’t shared with anyone was the fact that Ben and I kissed the brief time that he brought me back and before he became one with the Force. Never expected the first time I was kissed it would be like that. It was nice but nothing romantic. That’s the only difference and the fact that when I died, I wasn’t ready. From what I read in the texts that’s why my body was still there, I wasn’t ready.”

Poe was stunned. He knew of the dying, had felt it through the Force, one of the benefits of growing up in close proximity of the Force Tree, a gift of some kind he supposed, what he hadn’t known was the part of Rey and Ben kissing or the fact that those that are ready become one with the Force. “So, you kissed huh? That must have been exciting.” He said searching for something to say.

“Not as exciting as what you and Zorii have done according to her stories Spice Runner.” Rey said in a teasing tone. “Besides, it wasn’t so much a romantic kiss as it was a ‘hey we are both alive and Palpatine is dead’ kiss. But still I don’t have anything to measure it against so not like I could say.”

Rey had wondered what the deal with Poe and Zorii was, even taking a step back and making herself scarce when they were around the base not wanting to intrude. While she foolishly entertained the idea for a while the Ben could be changed and saved that proved false when he refused to stop the _Supremacy_ from firing on the transports or the subsequent battle of Crait. Then when he gave his life for hers it was obvious there was never going to be any her and Ben. Not that she was torn between two men, but Poe was evident in her peripherals all the time.

But then Zorii left, and Poe stayed here. Beebee said he would stay, that Zorii wouldn’t convince him to leave. She should have trusted the droid. But now she was unsure. She was so inexperienced in this area, so she just sat with her head on his shoulder and listening to the rain, thankful for the buzz she had going on.

Poe had groaned in response to the comment about he and Zorii. Completely unsure of what exactly Zorii had shared worried Poe. Not that he was a complete rake, but he did have a bit more experience than most his age, granted he was only in his thirty’s but still. “I’m afraid to ask what exactly was shared by Zorii while she was here, she’s known for embellishment.”

“Oh, I don’t know she said you were the absolute best at everything, Flyboy.” Rey paused to take a drink from the flask only to find it was empty, sighing she put it aside. “Besides it’s not like you have anything to be worried about. I’m sure you’re the best at everything. I had almost wished I would get that kiss from you after the war, but I know you were busy and all flying.” Rey shut her mouth realizing she was rambling.

They sat in silence for a while, rain still falling down gently, clearing the air as it went, cooling things down and casting a spell of calm and comfort. What possessed Poe to start pouring his heart out he wasn’t sure, but he opened his mouth and everything just started to tumble out.

“Rey, Starshine, you know I missed you when you went to Tatooine, I know you had to go alone but I did miss you something fierce. What I didn’t realize until you left was that you are this warm, bright, comforting spot I can feel in the back of my mind.” Pausing for a breath and to reach for the flask he discovered she had closed it and tossed it aside, so much for a little extra liquid courage. “When we were flying that day on Exegol, after the freak lightning show scrambled our fighters and droids, I thought we were going to be okay and the whole while I had that presence and then we finally won, everything stopped, we were able to take out the Star Destroyers and I remember hearing Finn and Jannah be rescued over comms. I thought we were all going to be okay, that we had won and that everything was going to work out.

“Then that warm spot in my mind turned cold, bone achingly cold. I had never felt anything like it before. It stayed that way for a while and I couldn’t figure out what was going on and then it slowly came back, it was no where near as warm and comforting as it was before but it came back.” Poe realized he was rambling, but the drinks had loosened his lips and something about that midnight rain had him pouring his heart out.

“I got back, got my arm wrapped up, and started searching for you, for Finn, anyone. I found Zorii, you know I asked to kiss her on Kijimi she turned me down flat. I even offered again when I saw her back here the first time, I acted like a preening peacock all boastful and proud. Got turned down flat again. Then I found Finn and Threepio alerted us to you arriving back and we found you and I swear I never thought I would be happier than seeing your gorgeous face, even if it was bloodied. I continued on as usual and didn’t think anymore of that warm spot, it was returning to a bright presence and I focused on other things.

“The day you took off to Tatooine I didn’t get to see you, I didn’t get to say bye or nothing, I was too busy and then you had gone I realized that night that the bright warm spot had grown dim again, it was still there but gone away. Then I connected the dots. I cornered Finn the next day and asked and he told me everything.”

Poe stopped for a moment, still wondering why he was pouring all this out and thought back to the hour after Finn had told him about Rey dying. There wasn’t a wrench, spanner, or anything that was safe from being thrown. Poor Beebee and D-o were hiding under a workbench. He finally sat down having got all his frustration down, the droids had come out of hiding, Beebee coming up to investigate and D-o coming up behind still anxious after having seen the display Poe put on. Beebee nudged his leg, asking if he was okay, then asking why his occipital ports were leaking when Poe had lifted his head.

“I had no idea, and it had scared me, more than any time I had gotten into a tight spot while flying, hell even being tortured by Kylo Ren, I at least knew the outcome of that would be my death. I effectively lost you for a period of time, we all did. Finn felt it too. I don’t want to feel that again.” He said reaching up toying with his mother’s ring that was around his neck.

“Poe, why are you saying all this?” Rey asked quietly, her voice soft right under his ear, snuggling closer to him.

“I’m not sure why I’m saying all this, I know I’m buzzing, I know I’m chatty when I get this way, but I think you deserve to know. I want you to know. You deserve and have every right not know. I don’t know what will come of this, but I had to get it off my chest. I find you are always on my mind and while that scares me in also comforts me. I do have one regret in all this that I didn’t get to be your first post battle kiss….” Poe clamped his mouth shut realizing he sounded crazy. He was being honest though, but it seemed that while he started out with a confession to ease his mind, he ended up talking from the heart.

Rey was sitting there in shocked silence she had heard everything Poe had said and was wondering if she should take a chance. Even though the buzz was wearing off she still had enough liquid courage to be brave. For some reason she was surprised, she could face down Palpatine, and could die but the thought of one simple action with Poe was enough to scare her.

Lifting her head up from Poe’s shoulder, she reached up and pulled his face around to hers and her lips found his. There were a few tense moments when Rey wasn’t sure she did the right thing and opened one of her eyes to look at Poe, who looked very shocked. His eyebrows were incredibly close to his hair line. Rey started thinking she had been too bold but then he wrapped his arms around her and drug her into his lap.

He was sitting there, toying with his mother’s ring, Rey snuggled into his side resting on his shoulder and then her lips were on his. Poe wasn’t going to say he was surprised, but he was momentarily shocked. He had wanted this for a while, had dreamed of this and fantasized over it. But now it was happening, and he had no idea how to handle it. That was a first for Poe Dameron, hotshot flyboy for the Resistance.

Finally, he realized he better act, or the moment would end with more than just pride hurt on his end. Wrapping his arms around Rey he dragged her into his lap, managing to give them both a more comfortable angle. No reason to pull a muscle just for a kiss. They continued their kiss and finally broke apart both breathless.

“The floor is a little uncomfortable don’t you think?” Rey asked.

“Just slightly, what if we got more comfortable?” Poe returned. With that he moved her from her spot in his lap and stood up swaying, so maybe he was a little too far gone to be doing anything. Stretching out his hand for Rey and assisted her up, both swaying. Rey started giggling from watching Poe sway back and forth. He moved over to the bed and promptly fell onto it, dragging Rey with him.

Rey giggled again, they seemed to know what they were talking about when they branded some alcohols giggle juice. She kicked off her boots and heard them hit the floor. It took some shifting around but Poe finally got them situated on his bed. He fully intended on kissing on Rey some more, but that pillow was awfully comfortable under his head and Rey’s warm body was comforting parallel to his.

“Starshine, I have to say, you continue to amaze me.” Poe said gently, lightly tracing his knuckles over her cheek.

“You surprise me too Flyboy. For what its worth, I’m sorry I died on you and while you weren’t my first post battle kiss, I definitely am glad you are doing it now.” With that she pulled him closer and kissed him again, this time running her hand into his hair. However, she was feeling rather comfortable as well wrapped up in Poe’s arms and on his soft bed.

Within moments the nights confessions, kisses and more were forgotten as both were fast asleep.

***

**_ The morning _ **

Poe was laying there quietly listening to Rey explain the night before, his fingers drawing small circles on her back idly. When she finished, he was in shock at everything that he had said, loose lips sink ships and, in this case, if Poe were a ship there would be a battle cruiser sized hole in his hull.

“Rey, I, I don’t know what to say or do now. All of that had been on my mind, and frankly my heart. Where do we go from this now?” Poe asked, half afraid, promising to lay off the whiskey.

“Well Flyboy, I’m okay with exploring this a bit more if you are.” Rey said smirking at him a bit.

“You know what Starshine, I think we should explore it a bit more.” Poe replied, leaning over to kiss Rey again.

As he would many mornings to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone cares or wants to know I'll share the song title. But if not just enjoy :D


End file.
